The arrangement has particular application in the areas of communications technology in stationary, portable and mobile transceiver systems of high-frequency electromagnetic radiation sources, in particular of geostationary and orbiting satellite systems, in mobile ground and air sources as well as in point-to-point radio relay transmission or point-to-multipoint radio relay transmission of safety, radar and non-contacting sensor equipment.
Prior arrangements for feeding a centrally focused reflector antenna system have used either a corrugated horn or a flatly flared waveguide piece as a feed system located at the end of the waveguide. The feed system is disposed at the focal point, the phase center, of the reflector antenna and is intended to illuminate it in an optimum manner. Of particular significance is a largely uniform illumination of the reflector at uniform phase occupancy.